AK-47
The AK-47 is an Assault Rifle variant that made its debut in Left 4 Dead 2. It trades off the versatility of the Assault Rifle in return for enhanced stopping power, making it an excellent weapon for handling hordes of Common Infected and Tanks. On the downside, relative to the Assault Rifle, it has a slower fire rate, a smaller magazine capacity and poor accuracy. Official Description What this Soviet-made assault rifle lacks in accuracy, it makes up for in firepower. You can squeeze off these higher caliber rounds in single shots for ammo conservation, or room-clear with fully automatic fire.http://www.l4d.com/survivors/rochelle/ Tactics * The AK-47 can kill Common Infected with one or two shots (depending on the difficulty setting) making it an incredibly useful weapon for taking down hordes. * The slower firing rate on the AK-47 saves ammunition when picking off lone Common Infected. * The AK-47's ability to inflict a high level of damage makes it an excellent Tank killing weapon. It cannot quite match the auto shotguns in damage per second but the weapon's greater range makes it the better weapon for killing Tanks in open spaces. * While the AK-47 has poor accuracy when moving and a heavy recoil causing loss of target acquisition, distant Infected can still be dispatched by taking careful aim and firing single shots or double-taps. Crouching before firing greatly increases the AK-47's medium and long range accuracy. * Shooting a Witch in the head with the AK-47 will stun her momentarily in the same way that a head shot from the Sniper Rifle does. If you are close enough, the AK`s damage output will be sufficient to put her down. However, if you are too far, most of your shots will miss and you will be unable to kill her before she closes in and/or your magazine is empty. * The Laser Sight upgrade works best with the AK-47 since it transforms this weapon's accuracy; especially at medium and long ranges. Note that with a Laser Sight fitted, crouching does not improve accuracy over a standing position unless a player is shooting while moving. * Explosive and Incendiary ammo upgrades do not complement the AK-47 as well as they do the Assault Rifle although the AK-47's ability to fire single and double-taps makes these ammunition types very effective in this weapon. * The Magnum pistol is a good secondary weapon to use with the AK-47 because this heavy pistol is an effective long range weapon that compensates for the AK-47's range-accuracy shortcoming. However, if you can master firing it in semi-auto, the magnum will be rendered redundant, though a useful backup. An exception to this is Realism, where the Magnum`s superiority is unquestionable. Ordinary Pistols are not as effective in a pistol-sniping role but they are still better at this than the AK-47 and so are good secondary weapons to consider when choosing the AK-47 as a primary weapon. * Melee weapons work particularly well with the AK-47 in chapters featuring short ranges and confined spaces. * AK-47's ability to fire single and double taps (by gently pressing the primary fire button) is one of its most useful features. When crouching to improve accuracy, its fine trigger control and heavy bullet makes the AK-47 a decent ranged weapon (even without a Laser Sight) meaning distant Smokers and Hunters can be taken down with the expenditure of only 3 or 4 cartridges. Crouching, using the double-tapping technique and aiming at the central body mass is enough to kill a Common Infected on Expert mode. Pros and Cons Pros * Excellent close range weapon that can easily kill any class of Infected. * Highest damage per second of all assault rifles. * Able to fire single shots easily due to the slower rate of fire, greatly conserving ammo. * Attaching a Laser Sight will make the AK-47 one of the best assault rifles in the game, as it transforms the AK-47 into an accurate and hard-hitting weapon. * Works very well at taking out Tanks in wide open spaces; a task that is more difficult with a shotgun. * Works well with a Magnum because this pistol can compensate for the AK-47's poor accuracy at long ranges. * Works well if another Survivor is holding an Auto Shotgun, especially when facing a random Horde or a Tank on Advanced or Expert, although this combination lacks effectiveness versus distant targets. * Has a large bullet spread when firing on full automatic, which is an distinct benefit at short ranges when being mobbed by a horde. * Works best with some melee weapons, especially the Katana. Weapons such as the Crowbar and Chainsaw should be paired at risk with the AK-47. Cons * Frequent ammunition shortages will be experienced if controlled burst fire is not used. * Explosive ammo and Incendiary ammo are less effective compared to the same ammunition fired from shotguns and the M-16 Assault Rifle. * Not recommended to use against a Witch because it cannot cr0wn her and its close range means that it is too dangerous to shoot her from a distance without close back-up from the team. * It has a relatively slow rate of fire and its high recoil makes it difficult to retain target acquisition; crouching helps but it is still a problem. * Has the largest bullet spread of any weapon except the shotguns and the M60. * When ensnared by a Smoker, a slow rate of fire and wide bullet dispersion makes it is difficult to kill him before being immobilized and dragged away. * In the absence of a laser sight, even when using burst shots it is quite inaccurate at medium and long ranges. Notes holding the AK-47.]] * Despite being named AK-47 in game, it is actually modeled after the AKM, an upgraded version of the AK-47. * Like the Assault Rifle, the in-game magazine capacity is higher than the AKM's standard 30-round magazine. (A 40-round magazine exists for the RPK, which is a light machine gun based off the the AKM design.) * As is the case for the Combat Rifle, the third-person reloading animation is the same as the other assault rifles, although the magazine is never actually removed. * In Left 4 Dead 2 the AK-47 has a slower fire rate than its real life counterpart (461.5 RPM vs 600 RPM). * The AK-47 was rated 1st in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW Weapons on Machinima.com. * When held by a Survivor in third-person, the AK-47 ejects casings out the left side. * The in-game model is using a Tapco polymer magazine, not a regular steel mag. References External Links AK-47 in action: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULtH_rC9M2A& Category:Left 4 Dead 2